


Astral Fracture

by Resonanns



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Graphic descriptions, Grimdark, I'm bad at tagging sorry, Megalomania, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Tamaki is blind, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonanns/pseuds/Resonanns
Summary: Each kingdom should to live in harmony and peace thanks to the power of Stars, everything that is seen as “bad” is relatively rare, however… everything changed quickly when Oracles of Saturn are being alarmed of an imminent problem which is about to completely change the world's balance. Unable to do anything else, they have to warn every kingdom's master head who are united with them while others are calmly getting their plan ready, waiting for the fateful day.





	Astral Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! A little message before the first chapter^^  
> This my first fanfic in this fandom and I'm really scared of posting it but I'll do it! This fanfic is highly inspired by the new ichiban kuji. However there are differences from what we know today. I imagined this fanfic a long time ago, with only the costumes as material, and when everything was complete and I began to write the chapter, the staff announced what the world was about. I didn't know what to do, if I had to change the story or not. But! Thanks to my friends, I decided to continue writing it and there it is!  
> Please be careful of the tags, it will change a lot during the story. 
> 
> Also, english isn't my native language. I'm really sorry if there are grammatical or syntactical errors.  
> Enjoy^^

The young prince looked, just as always, towards the space in front of him. It was so beautiful. He could let his own imagination run wild and, at the same time, pretend to be interested by what his people could tell him. He could answer to their questions with generic answers. Not enough food for the month? Save for the next month, which would be better. Stars were becoming more unstable? The army was ready.  
The only person who could stop the ennui he was feeling was his bard, whom he was calling with his first name: Yamato. He could be as calm as Venus but knew how to keep his cards close to his chest like Mercury. He deserved his title of Narrator of Mercury's Prince.

The prince loved every story of Yamato, be it joyful or gloomy, be it the main character dies or not. He liked the fact his storyteller created characters from people the prince knew well. Maybe he was showing his opinion of each circumstance through his stories? The prince did not really take account of that. He knew Yamato was loyal to him and that he would stay like this. He had helped him and he was helped in return. Their relationship was only based off of mutual benefits, fortunately it was working and it was becoming stronger as the days were passing. Talking was fine, spending time together was better. Spending nights looking at stars and guessing their stories were the pinnacle of their friendship. Yamato was and still is the prince's first friend.

Quickly, the prince's train of thought was interrupted by the voice of his friend who appeared in front of him, fixing his high and impressive hat back onto his head, whose round tip made out of claw felt alive. His flute was of a beautiful wood, a white beech with golden notes, and its mouthpiece was still resting between the storyteller’s pink lips, which showed a little grin. He removed the flute from his mouth, becoming aware that his teleportation had worked. He hid a strand of his green hair behind his ear and stretched out, leaving his stomach apparent despite his white long clothes.  
Being a bit annoyed by his cloak, which he used as a scarf, he decided to take it off, letting it fall on the floor while he sighed. He explained that his day had been pretty exhausting, but the prince decided to interrupt him. He seemed to be in a teasing mood.

“Did I give you authorization to undress yourself in front of me?” He asked as he rolled back his sleeve, it was way too long when he was sitting on his throne.  
“Excuse me? I'm used to do this, unless… you're beginning to realize your feelings about me.”  
“I see you know what you are talking about, Yamato Nikkaido. But I'm obliged to decline your romantic advances in spite of your remarkable kindness, as we are not at the same level.” The prince answered with a mocking smile.  
“It's true that you are in a higher level, but… if I teleport myself near you, then surely we’ll be at the same level!”

The prince could not hold in his little laughter from his friend’s sentence. It was always like this between the two of them and they liked it. They were not from the same social rank, but psychologically, they could be similar despite a certain immaturity the prince could feel from Yamato. An uncut and calm silence was settled as the prince closed his eyes, locking himself in his wonderland that began to only be madness as time went by. Yamato observed him as he always used to.

He paid attention to the prince's facial features, gentle but firm as it showed a beautiful equanimity. Each time he saw the face of his prince, he became aware of the reason he was compared as a fallen angel who came down to earth to help every being. He was angelic, and Yamato could feel his prince’s wonderful white wings spreading out each time he arose and gracefully walked. The veil he was wearing gave more softness to his face while his clothes showed a certain luxury. Each gemstone ornamented on his clothes were proof of his rank and his success in his life.  
Sometimes, the prince got angered by his absurdly long clothes, which could bother him as he walked. Yamato loved to taunt him and not giving him any sort of help when the prince stepped on a piece of his outfit and fell to the ground. Why help when he could easily and immediately lift himself from the ground? Besides, the storyteller could not do anything for him since he was laughing too much.

Thinking about this made Yamato smile, but he shook his head. His prince should finally be asleep. It was time to continue the missions, again.  
He brought his flute to his lips, beginning to play a melody, before he heard the voice of his friend.

“You still did not achieve your main mission” the prince began, his eyes still closed. “Tell me a story.”  
“With pleasure, my prince.”

Yamato bowed in the most graceful way he could and played a completely different melody. In front of him appeared a magnificent scene which took place in a deep forest brightened by the light of the Lunar Star.  A young girl was running through the wood, her body and her head entirely covered by clothing as red as the blood of Mars. She seemed scared and, in her race, she dropped ripe apples from her oak bag. Ceasing the melody, Yamato then started to sing the story of the little girl.

“Not this one, Yamato. I much prefer the one you sing to me every day, please.” The prince declared with a sleepy tone of voice.  
“Your wishes are my commands, my prince.”

Thus, the scene changed in its entirety. Two kids replaced the young girl while a little and confined bedroom took the forest's place. The two children were practically alike, but at the same time they seemed entirely different. The oldest, having hair of a pure white with pink strands of hair, began to sing and dance the achievements of the Star while the youngest looked at him and enjoyed this moment with stars in his eyes. His mouth was wide open, to the point in which we could hear some admiration and joyful “oohh!”. Their relationship was beautiful, fraternal and very close. But everything became dust and took the form of a living hell.  
Blood. Tears. And mostly, a sadistic smile.  
A woman fell on the ground as her blood spread on the floor. The young boy with white hair moved aside while screaming out of fear. His legs gave up on him, his knees hitting the harsh floor, and his body was shivering violently. He brought his hand to his heart, getting his last prayer out before joining the Stars, as a scene he did not want to see took place before his eyes…

Alas, the story was interrupted by the hurried arrival of two men. One of them happened to have long white hair swaying around with each of his steps, his face betrayed nothing and the sound of his heels hitting the crystalline floor seemed to create a song. The second man was well-dressed, more than the other. His blonde hair showed a certain rank in the star from which both of them were born. He seemed to be and was the leader compared to the first man. He held in his hands a huge book as he pushed back his little pair of glasses. A smile showed itself on his face.

Yamato sighed. Again?

“Again, you show yourselves in front of me? What do you want?” The prince asked as he opened his eyes.  
“Your dear majesty Kujou Tenn, the Stars have just warned us about an imminent rowdiness” answered the man with white hair as he bowed.  
“Tell me everything, now.”

Tenn straightened himself up, furrowing his brows. Stars gave news only once at the beginning of each month. Yet, today marked half of the month of July. This month should be calm and was mainly synonym of good harvest in the realm of Mercury, while Mars was… Tenn shook his head. He should not think about this kingdom, not now.  
The man with a gentle gaze and hair as white as snow nodded, his long earrings following the same movement, before getting closer to his comrade, his leader.

“May I have your book, Master Nagi?” he asked in a calm voice, even if Tenn could feel a deep, hidden stress.

The so-called Nagi gave him his book after opening it at the right page. Tenn was surprised by the number of used pages. At least a hundred were visibly used. Each kingdom had the news of the current month, and some could be longer than others, but Tenn never thought there could be this much. He decided to not consider it and kept his usual stare: he should never betray his surprise, his happiness, his sadness. As should be the role of Mercury's Prince.  
Knowing that Nagi had an assistant bearing the name Sougo, his family name remaining totally unknown, Tenn easily recognized the white-haired man with this single information.

Sougo took a long inspiration before opening his mouth, Tenn was more focused on what he was saying than on his shaky voice.

“According to the Lunar Star, in two days Mars should be above Her. Mars will be at the pinnacle of His power. As for Jupiter, He will need some strength from Mars, his power thirst getting bigger and bigger as seconds pass. You, enemy of Mars and Jupiter, should be wary of everyone. Jupiter is the master of spies, and anyone can be one of them.” Sougo took a quick glance at Yamato who was surprised and tried to talk only to be stopped by Nagi. “However, we could hear a sad voice in Mars, their situation could quickly change and, thus, Jupiter could be alone again. As for Venus, their situation is stable but She seems to prepare herself for something. You, prince Kujou Tenn, who is close to Venus, maybe you could find Her reason for this?”  
“We are here to warn you, Tenn.” continued Nagi, without using any honorifics. “Look after Mars, everything may change within two days.”

Tenn sighed and finally got on his feet. He slowly walked downstairs and approached Nagi. He looked into his eyes without any expression on his face, not even a hint of a smirk.

“Are my people in danger?”  
“Everyone is. Even the closest person to your heart is in danger.” Nagi answered as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Tenn's face stiffened and finally anger could be noticed everywhere on his body. He clenched his fists and turned his back. His clothes moved and each person in attendance could understand that he was biting his hand because of stress and rumination. Numerous minutes passed without a single sound could be heard. Even the wind was scared to make noise. The sigh of Tenn put an end to the silence. He turned his head towards Yamato.

“Yamato, warn the army to quickly prepare themselves. I give them one day, no more and no less.”  
“Tenn, I'm only a bard. They will never listen to me!” exclaimed his friend.  
“Tell them that it is my order and that I could only tell this to you!” screamed the prince, menacing the storyteller who was surprised and teleported himself to escape the wrath of his friend. “As for you, Oracle of Saturn, you are dismissed. Thanks for your work.”  
“Thanks to you too. We are sincerely sorry to bother you with such tragic news.” finished Sougo as he bowed again.

Tenn did not answer as he moved away. Nagi took the arm of his assistant and left the castle.  
Finally alone, Tenn began to run towards his bedroom and locked himself in it. He inhaled and exhaled for many minutes, only wishing to calm down his deep and endless dread. He went up to his window, opened it and observed the beautiful blue sky that no clouds were hiding. He could feel the stars living and dying despite the fact he could not see them. He joined his hands, closed his eyes and began to pray Mercury. All he wanted was peace, the well-being and the happiness of the people close to him.  
Yamato was most likely the second person Tenn was most close to, even if he lied to him by saying that he was the first.

Ending his prayer, Tenn got closer to his desk and opened a drawer. He retrieved a little letter from it. It was the last one he received, and the most troubling. The first time he had received it, he could not stop the tears from running on his cheeks and falling on the ground. He stayed for hours and hours, looking at it, reading it and trying to decipher it. There had to be a hidden message! It was impossible to get such a letter! And yet… after years, Tenn still did not understand it.  
Tenn had always been bad with words, he says certain things that can shook others and anger them. He was known for having a vicious tongue, spitting words and letting other people taking care of it. But he was also known for being an admirable, passionate and reliable person. His people knew that he would always protect them, no matter what could happen. Maybe that was the reason he was alone…  
He sighed and took the flower that was given with the letter. A sunflower. Tenn began to smile, it was Their flower. Not the flower of someone else, no: Their own.  
He then began to read aloud the letter.

“Don't worry.  
I don't need anything.  
Everything's fine.”

Upright, welcoming, courteous. These should be the characteristics of Saturn inhabitants. But Sougo had trouble being like that, he did not know if everyone could recognize him only by his appearance. What if… No, Sougo shook his head and jumped when Nagi put his hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him and continued to look in front of him while walking. They had just left Venus' palace, their queen had been quite gentle towards them. She showed a certain attention for future problems.

After all, Mars and Venus had always been close to each other but their difference had made them distant. Mars' politic was like a tyranny, everything was made for the war, the victory. Wheras Venus was like a democracy from old history books. Their governor only existed to respect the wishes of its people who made the country living. Nonetheless, when times were becoming darker, she could obtain more power.  
The alliance between Mars and Jupiter was the final straw of the pact and friendship between Mars and Venus. It was absolutely not expected, the two Stars agreed with the fact that Jupiter should be alone and become pacific. But Mars betrayed this agreement, signing an economical and political union behind Venus' back.

Knowing this, it was without any surprises that Sougo had recognized a mix of sadness, of anger in the eyes of Tsumugi when she had learned the action Mars was preparing.

“Jupiter is the only one that asked him to do that. I am sure of it!” she had declared as she shook her head, she did not want to accept the truth.

Sougo was sure he had seen tears dripping from the eyes of Venus' woman. He had relinquished himself from saying something or approaching her to give reassurance.  
With Nagi, he had stayed a pretty long time waiting in front of her. She had completely closed her eyes, blowing on her hands to warm them up. Sougo felt bad, seeing her stressing over this that much, but he was incapable of doing anything.

Minutes after a long silence, a man with brown hair entered the palace followed by a dark-haired boy mainly covered by a turban where feathers of different colors were hanging. Both of them were dressed in red clothes, the older man had more jewelry on and was more armed than the youngest.  
Sougo had quickly understood they were the two guards of the governor of Venus. Stress had taken control of him, he did not want a new problem on their shoulders because of him and a misunderstanding. He got closer to the guard, putting himself in front of them, showing a smile that was punctuated by fear spasms.

“We did nothing wrong, do not worry!” he had exclaimed. “We only are Oracles of Saturn, some news came out as of lately and they are not quite good and… oh please, do not mistake us!”  
“Sougo, I don't believe that they will think about something as dark as murder.” had said Nagi who had approached in a welcoming way.

The young dark-haired boy had frowned upon them, touching the sheath of his weapon before being stopped by his acolyte, whose smile did not quit his face.

“Do we have the right to know what's being plotted in our world?”  
“Oh! Everything depends of the opinion of your… queen?” Had answered Nagi, hesitating on his last word.  
“Our Guardian, if you still want to use this term.” Had responded the boy with his neutral expression. “Guardian Tsumugi helps Venus to let our people live, even if she is chosen by every inhabitant, Venus is the prin...”  
“Iori, I'm sure that our guests are aware of that.” had suddenly declared Tsumugi as she opened her eyes and Sougo and Nagi turned towards her.

The named Iori suddenly jolted and had quickly straightened up his back before kneeling down while blushing, mainly from embarrassment. He had excused himself, lowering his head and then shaking it before formulating a new excuse, this time longer. Nagi had covered his mouth with his hand, hiding his laughter which Sougo had easily heard, and murmured “You two would be good friends. You really are similar in your apologies”. Sougo had stopped himself from screaming “Master Nagi! How dare you!” and had, instead, rolled his eyes. Nagi could really be a kid sometimes.  
Tsumugi had tilted her head and had asked Iori to rise up. He did it right away, but he had still kept his head low out of shame. She seemed to deeply observe the young man, she tried to understand him, to know what he could possibly be thinking. She had crossed her legs, then showed a little smile which made the two oracles shudder.

They still did not know why they felt such fear and saw incredible spirit strength from the Guardian of Venus, but they sure knew she would do anything to protect every person from the imminent danger.

“By the name of my Goddess, I promise that I will do my best to save everyone so that there will be no death.” She had announced while getting on her feet. “Iori, Ryuunosuke, if you would follow me. We have to speak urgently. Thanks to you, Oracles of Saturn, for your warnings. Your job is astounding and I hope the troubles will quickly stop.”

Finishing her sentence, Tsumugi bowed at the same time Ryuunosuke, Nagi, Iori and Sougo did. This moment of respect had lasted for at least thirty seconds. Thirty seconds where Sougo had swallowed his saliva with difficulty, stress overwhelming him. Thirty seconds where Nagi had tried his best not to leave the castle, knowing his friend felt bad. Thirty seconds where Iori and Ryuunosuke were lost, they did not understand what was going on nor the reason the oracles were here.  
Then, Tsumugi had moved away, followed by her two guards. Iori turned himself and looked for one last time at the oracle, frowning as he wanted to ask them lots of questions. However, Ryuunosuke's voice had brought him back to reality and the young guard had accelerated his walking in order to be nearer to him and Tsumugi.  
As for Nagi and Sougo, they had turned on their heels and left the castle.

As of now, they continued to walk until they reached the Saturn kingdom, their home. They took their time as always, observing each dwelling and vegetation the world could offer to their sight. Nagi loved flowers, he almost hesitated to collect them. Each time he saw a new flower or plant, he showed it to Sougo who was always surprised to see such beautiful things that nature had created. He listened to Nagi speaking about the plant with attention, feeling happy. Sougo loved to learn new things, discovering new places even if he did not seem so.  
This time, there was nothing interesting to discover on the way back and the house of the two oracles erected in front of them.

It was a one floor house, small from the exterior. It stood besides other houses more impressive than their little building. Nagi loved simplicity, and he had done his best so that his house was neutral from the exterior. The bricks used were from a not-so-noticeable color compared to others houses: beige. This color was ordinary-looking in Saturn, but it was the main color of the Star. It was often mixed with other visual colors such as pink or yellow to add importance.  
Sougo opened the door of his master's house and let Nagi enter first as he bowed his head when he walked in front of him. He then followed his steps and took off the jewelry he was wearing before coming to the kitchen. It was small but spacious; everything was put in its own place so that cooking was easy. Sougo took a little box, opened it and came back near Nagi.

“Master, which tea would you prefer today?” he asked.  
“A green tea will warm our heart up in these complicated times.” answered Nagi who winked.  
“”Our”? Am I authorized to drink as well? Does it not bother you?”  
“Sougo, please stop being so formal with me. It has been years since we’ve known each other. You should stop worrying, okay? Go on, get our tea ready.”

Nagi smiled at him before reading his Star book, cutting short their little discussion. Sougo nodded and bowed again and went to the kitchen. He took off a little casserole he filled up with water, lighting a fire to boil the water. Waiting for the reaction of the water caused by the heat, Sougo took two little cups and evenly divided the green tea.

He sighed as he waited for the end of the preparation, he did not like doing nothing, he did not want to waste his precious time. He felt useless when he could not do anything, when he was powerless. He turned his head towards the sky. Was it really time for a new war? Will his life deteriorate just like before?  
He absolutely did not want to betray Nagi, his master but also his friend despite Sougo's formality with him. Nagi was… his savior. And he would be grateful for a long time, until his own death.  
His thoughts were stopped by the water vapor which engulfed the kitchen. Sougo blew on the fire in order to extinct it and poured the water into the cups he took in his hands. He then walked to the main room and sat near Nagi.

Nagi thanked him and waited for the tea to infuse before swallowing some of it. He congratulated Sougo for the perfect amount of tea he put in. He found it delicious, making Sougo happy.  He nodded, accepting the compliments and drank his tea while observing the few notes on the table. However, Nagi decided to talk a bit.

“Sougo, you are really improving currently. I'm proud of you.” smiled Nagi as he applauded a bit, Sougo blushed.  
“Excuse me, master? I don't think so. I… I really think that His Majesty Kujou Tenn guessed my real identity. My accent and way of talking do not resemble yours...”  
“As a son of Saturn, I know how to perceive the truth and the lies. You really blend into Saturn, my teaching has worked and you learned well.”  
“But...”  
“Not “but”, Sougo.” cut Nagi as he lift his index. “I know that you're scared, scared that they will find you, scared that someone knows the truth. But, if it happens one day, I will be the one to protect you at all costs.”

His master confessed this with a determined stare, his smile had disappeared and Sougo did not know how to react to his declaration. He had a lump in his throat and he could not succeed into formulating a correct sentence. The only words he could articulate were “thank you” before getting up and running to his bedroom.  
Nagi did not catch up to him, he knew how Sougo could react to such sentences. He just needed some time to get better, to regain his composure. He will come back when he will be calmer, more assured of his feelings, stronger. Even if Nagi knew he was extremely strong. He lifted his head to look at the ceiling. Would they stay strong enough as Mars will grow more powerful?

Nagi shook his head. Now was not the time to think about the near future. He finished his tea and began to read his book. There was nothing new to write, no Stars had called him, but he loved reading the old forecasts. It was his “reading after work” moment and he didn’t want to miss it! He had an entire collection of old books. The idea of losing it all just gave him an urge to scream. His collection was worth more than all of the gold and diamonds of the world!

Reading his book, he was sure he could hear the hiccups of his friends becoming more and more violent. This sound… Nagi did not like it very much. It meant so many things they had gone through, and this thought made Nagi sick. He decided to bring the cup Sougo left on the table and to go upstairs. He approached the door and knocked on it.  
No answer, only sniffing. He decided to not knock again and directly opened the door. Nagi was close to step on a book titled “How to calm your anxious feelings”. He had forgotten that Sougo liked this kind of books. He left the cup on the night table and observed his friend who turned his back to him. Sougo sniffed again, he was hiding and did not dare to show himself in front of his master in this state.

Still, Nagi got closer to him and took him into his arms, resting his chin on Sougo’s shoulder. He let out a shriek from being surprised and shivered more violently.

“Why me? Why did you help me? Why are you so nice to me? I’m only bothering you with my presence.” declared Sougo between two hiccups.  
“Because the heart has its reasons which Reason knows nothing of. You don't disturb me, you are the perfect assistant and I'm proud to know you and to have helped you, Sougo.”

Sougo turned back and slid his arms around the neck of the blonde boy, strongly hugging him as he cried heavily, letting these horrible emotions leave his body in every way possible. Nagi did his very best to calm him down and stroked his back. This anguish was much stronger than before, Nagi knew that it was caused by the future problems of Mars and Jupiter. All Nagi wanted was an easy life for Sougo, without conflicts and without his demons killing him from the inside.  
If only it was possible.

If only. “If”, with lots of “If”, we can change the world as we like to say. The world was ready to be changed, but not in the way we would guess. Nagi did not want to philosophize about this. He stayed with Sougo until he fell asleep following the after-effects of his crisis. Nagi ruffled his assistant’s white hair and parted them so that none would fall onto his eyes, then he stood up. He put the book of his friend aside and left the room, leaving him in his dream world.  
After all, Nagi had not finished reading his own notebooks.

The servants kept passing by in front of the young boy who became very impatient. He brutally rose up, making his purple earrings and the chain of his warlike crown clatter against each other. He walked in an elegant way, as he did not want to betray his unique and important role. He was god, he was more than powerful, and everyone was kneeling at his feet. Whoever dared to oppose him would have to suffer more than the wrath of god. He approached his finger to his mouth, showing a more than sadistic smile, his little canines were visible as he looked at the sweet starry sky. Only one more day left.  
A long, long day, but one which would give life to a true heaven once it would end. The world would finally discover the real hidden strength of Jupiter's Conqueror and become their slaves, bowing at them and begging for their life. They would mostly bow for the true ruler and not the citizens, who were not worthy.  
The idea of being loved and adulated only widened the boy’s smile. He could not resist biting his finger. He did not feel an ounce of pain, simply… a huge eagerness which did not want to stop. He really wanted to ask magicians to make the time go faster but, as weird as it seemed, nobody like this lived in his country and the other kingdoms did not wish to help Jupiter nor to be part of the conflict. Mars was his only ally now, and they would make every country pay for hating and slowly destroying Jupiter.

Thinking about it, Mars was only a pawn in the conquerors’ game. This kingdom was known to be the most powerful military-wise. It was one of the reasons their inhabitants were called the Warriors of Mars, after all. They only knew blood, war and the tears of their victims. Jupiter needed to be close to this country, it was a matter of life. Mars was the key to victory. Jupiter could betray them right after, the joy of victory would make Mars completely drunk from euphoria. He will see nothing, He will know nothing and they would act as friend again, as if they were still allies. This plan was more than perfect.

The God of Jupiter placed his hands behind his back before turning on his heels and came face to face with his trust-worthy spy who had just come back without making a sound. The servants quickly moved away. Some were whispering thousands of rumors about the spy who would be circulating inside the castle. The informer sighed, hearing the rumors, and knelt in front of his king. His long blue hairs fell on his mask which was hiding his eyes and made him blind. But, even if someone had to take off the mask, the spy could still not see anything, not even the smallest light of hope. Having been blind for a certain amount of time, he still succeeded in living like someone who had a perfect vision, without any help. And he did his own job well. His hearing and his sense of touch had become his eyes, and the king was also his eyes.  
The spy stopped hiding his mouth by lowering his collar and smiled at the boy with orange hair who had leaned towards him, cupping the cheeks of his spy with his soft hands.

“Tell me everything, Tamaki.” he slowly said. “What did you hear in the other kingdoms?”

Tamaki took a certain time to answer, everything was mixed in his head and he had to know, to feel if nobody was around them and also, to guess in which mood was his king. He really did not want to anger him with what he was going to announce. His anger management was far from the best and he could easily be put into rage. It was better to run away from him than to confront him in this state.

“God Mitsuki, Saturn has warned every other kingdom. Mercury is the first who is getting ready for what's going to happen. Venus has only been warned. And Mars...” he continued as he shrugged, indicating that he did not know anything else.  
“Is this all you are able to tell me?” retorted Mitsuki, poison in his words as he straightened up, frowning his brows and clenching his fists. He looked down on Tamaki. “Did you forget that you are my eyes? You are not even able to form more than three sentences to tell me what's going on and you assume you are still doing everything to stay my spy?”

Mitsuki leaned down again, and approached his mouth to Tamaki’s ear.

“What would your sister think if I told her you did not accomplish your mission?” He whispered. “You know that I can personally deal with this if you continue to disappoint me.”  
“I… I'm sorry, I will do better next time! There's just too many things happening at the same time, but if all the kingdoms made a pact, it will be easier for me! Just, give me a second chance!” Tamaki implored as he sobbed. “Have mercy, you can take out all of your anger on me but not on Aya, I'm begging you!”  
“Fine, fine. I'm giving you a second chance.” answered Mitsuki as he returned to the window of his castle. “Tamaki. When Mars will be at the paroxysm of His power, you will mostly look after Venus, and especially the guards of their false and unworthy queen. If you fail, or lie to me, you know what's going to happen.”

Mitsuki turned his head, raising his eyebrows as he fixed his crown. Tamaki was lowering his head, totally paralyzed by fear. Mitsuki smiled at this, he was totally satisfied by the sight of the fear from everyone else. He loved to see his spy being submissive to him like he did countless time before. In spite of the years which have passed, Tamaki did not dare leave him. He had to protect his sister. Without her, how could he live? Mitsuki had full power over the choices Tamaki could make; he  
only had to mention the name of his sister.

“I will not overlook any failure of yours. You can go, now.” concluded Mitsuki as he returned to his occupations.

As for Tamaki, he got on his feet and went away from his king. He easily found the stairs in the castle, he knew this place by heart and the only problem he could face was a closed door. Or the kitchens. It was not really his fault, the smell of food really attracted him! He loved to eat, mainly sugary foods. To him, it was the reward of his hard work. Sometimes, Aya found him there and cooked nice little meals as they were speaking to each other.  
Ah, how Tamaki wished to see her soft smile again. When they were younger, Tamaki loved to make her smile and laugh. They spent their time together, strolling in the streets of their town and finding a way to have fun despite their poverty.  
But, everything disappeared in the span of a night. Aya had gone away, or more precisely, had been kidnapped. It was at this moment that Tamaki had come across Mitsuki who promised him to find Aya. He was happy to trust Mitsuki. Thanks to him, Aya was now living with him again and she was safe. The king was protecting the little family with his power and role. Tamaki was only devoting himself to him, his god who helped him in his life.  
Aya's bedroom should normally be the third door on the left after reaching the first floor. Tamaki counted the number of doors he was touching in his head and knocked on the third one. A kind and calm voice resonated in his ears and he felt reassured. Aya had not left him.  
The door opened and a pair of arms hugged Tamaki’s belly and he gave the hug back to his sister. They stayed like this during many minutes; they could not see each other every day because of  Tamaki’s missions, who could stay for days in another kingdom in order to inform his king of everything. They just wanted to cherish these rare moments spent together.

Aya moved aside and took the arm of his brother so that he could enter the small room. Tamaki smelled an enjoyable scent of flowers in the room. He could also know that it was well arranged and tidy, as nothing was getting into his way. The thought of Aya being cautious of him made him proudly smile and cry out of joy. It had been years since they were reunited, but Tamaki felt like it was just yesterday. Every instant of happiness and affection made him emotional, and he truly thought that it was the same for his sister even if he could not hear her crying.  
Aya took a little cup of water and gave it to Tamaki.

“I heard our God, he didn't sound happy. Did something happen?” she asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.  
“It's nothing Aya, I've just disappointed him.”  
“How? Did you fail your mission? You should never fail it! If it happens again, our God will die and it'll be because of you! You know that times are awful nowadays. How can you not be serious with your work!”  
“I'm doing my best but… it's difficult and I'm scared for you!” Replied Tamaki. “You're my only family now, I don't want to lose you again!”  
“If I follow your logic, you would prefer knowing that our God is dead instead of me? Don't you find this… egoistical?”  
“It's not what I wanted to say Aya...” he sighed as he sat on the bed. “I don't want to lose you, nor our God.”  
“If so, correctly accomplish your mission. It will be good for the both of us.”

Tamaki lowered his head, murmuring a soft “yes, I will”, and brought his cup to his lips. He then put down the cup on top of the nightstand and completely laid down on the bed. He only wanted to sleep, to free his spirit and live in the world of dreams. Maybe he would find small candies that he could eat! He heard the sound of a pen writing on a sheet of paper.  
Every time Tamaki was speaking with his sister, she always wrote something at the end of their conversation. He never asked himself why she was doing this. Maybe she loved to write and did not want his brother to know what she could imagine in her utopian world.

Aya then got on her feet and left the room without saying a word. She may have thought her brother was sleeping, but he was unable to. Doubt was consuming him and he did not like it.  
He should not be suspicious of Mitsuki. He should not be doubtful of Jupiter and Mars. If his distrust was known, he would not live any longer. Everything would be better soon, when their god would win and peace would reign.  
Just give it a night and a day.

Yuki looked at the globe of Uranus in front of him with a sleepy stare. It had been days since the last time he slept and it began to bother him as well as it started to reduce his capacities. He could still not sleep for now, it was for Momo. But he could not stop his yawns. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them back. He really loved staying in his little bed and sleeping for days without waking up just like Sleeping Beauty. It also allowed Momo to wake him up the way he wanted.  
He observed the exterior of their house for an instant, the wind did not cease blowing and swept the sand away. Yuki asked himself if it would end up like the week before: a sandstorm which would shatter their searching again. He really hoped that it would not happen, as Momo was still exploring outside and should soon come back safe and sound. If a storm happened, Momo would be in danger and they would have to start their research all over from scratch.  
Yuki did not want that. He was ready to leave the house to search for his partner despite the horrible weather.

No, Momo would be back without a single problem. He will be safe and sound, with his big smile and will give to Yuki his natural happiness.  
Yuki got on his feet and looked at the ceiling. Stars of every color were visible at the same time as constellations and some planets. Yuki opened his hands, wanting to catch all the stars with it so that they could live again. Alas, Yuki had to see yet another star's death. He sighed at this sight.  
In some days, this ceiling would die just like the others he had known before. Every star will extinguish, the constellation will be forgotten and planets will live in the dark. The guardian of this ceiling had fled and nobody knows where. Yuki and his partner could not be in charge of another guardian’s ceiling. They were not their master, unfortunately. They had tried to reduce the damage, in vain.  
They had searched the entire house for notes to save the ceiling and understand the mechanism, but the only thing they had found was a burned notebook. The two partners looked at each other with hopelessness and a hurtful thought from the past crossed their minds.  Fortunately, Momo did get back to his usual cheerfulness and they had continued their research. But Yuki could not forget, he would still think about everything everyday and it would be gone when he’d die.

He shook his head, his long hair following the motion, and he advanced towards the other globes. Most of them were broken. Yuki touched one, but it cracked at the single touch of his fingers. Yuki clicked his tongue as he pulled back his hands and observed the crack. Another globe now rendered useless for their research. Yuki asked himself if they would one day succeed in their mission. His thinking was quickly put to an end by the door, which had opened, and also by the melodious voice he loved to hear.

“Yuki~ I'm home!” exclaimed Momo as he removed the dust from his clothes.  
“Momo, are you alright?” Yuki asked with concern. He ruffled the hair of his partner to remove the sand that was trapped in it.  
“Hehe, don't worry! Your little Momo is always okay! And this time, I think we’ve got it!” He joyfully jumped as he took Yuki’s hands. “We finally may be able to be saved and uncover all the mysteries! We’ve wanted this for so long!”

Momo’s voice could only shiver while he finished his last sentences. He smiled at Yuki as his eyes were beginning to be filled up with tears of joy that he did not want to be shown. And so, he leaned his forehead on the shoulder of his friend, and gripped his hands in a firm way. Such a firm way, it was as if he would soon be taken away by an unknown person and he’d never see Yuki ever again.  
Yuki rested his chin on Momo’s head, letting time fly by as he waited for Momo to feel better so he could talk more easily.

“Yuki?”  
“Yes, Momo?”  
“It has been five years, am I right?”  
“It has been five years.”  
“Time sure goes fast.”  
“It sure does.”  
“Yuki?” continued Momo after a long silence. He lift his head back up to look into the eyes of his partner.  
“Yes, Momo?”  
“It doesn't bother you to walk for days and days?” he asked with a smile Yuki knew very well.  
“Will I be allowed to sleep?”  
“No.” retorted Momo who could not stop his laughter as Yuki groaned a little. “We need to get moving, after all, isn’t that right darling~.”  
“But I need to sleep Momo.”  
“Yeah I know, but when you're sleeping, you're snoring so much that I can't sleep. And you're difficult to wake up, so no!” he declared as he crossed his arms. “It's only two days of walking; we need to get over there soon!”  
“Alright” conceded Yuki. “But we'll leave only in two days, I need to recover my energy.”  
“No problem Yuki!” said Momo merrily as he hugged his friend. “I will read you a story so that you will sleep in one second and you'll dream of me and my beautiful voice! Oh! And I'll cook for you when you'll wake up! I'll make your favorite dish so you can rest!”

Yuki smiled at him before yawning. Momo moved and took his arm to lead him, or more like to drag him since Yuki did not move a lot in their bedroom. It was a small room, just big enough to sleep on a bed and to write on a dilapidated desk covered in dust. Yuki let himself fall on the bed, making Momo laugh as he took out of his pocket his “stories to tell to get darling to sleep” notebook.  
He opened it at a random page, a story about a country destroyed by war, avidity and aversion towards others which did not have any inhabitants except its own ruler. They tried their best to give back the country's beauty, but the ancient inhabitants were too scared to come back. Little by little, the ruler died and the country only became a phantom until the new generation of children. They became aware of the errors from the past and they decided to go back to their country of origin. They tried their best to give to their country its beauty of yesteryear. And they succeeded.  
It was a happy ending, which Momo really loved. Yuki fell asleep in the middle of the story, and Momo smiled as he calmly observed him until he felt pain in his chest. Everything became dark around him as his breathing grew faster and faster. He felt like he was dying, but he shook his head until he saw a disaster, a vision, in front of him. The sky became red, as if blood was covering it.

The hour had come just like they knew. And, as for now, it was too late to turn the tide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to my dear beta readers, sobu (@sobu_wei) and erys, who helped me ♥  
> I hope that you appreciate the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can!
> 
> If you see errors, with tags or the language, please tell me^^  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated^^


End file.
